


Perfume

by inquisitor_tohru



Series: Far Above the Moon [2]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Awkward Compliments, F/M, Fluff, Pre-Star Wars: The Force Awakens, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-23
Updated: 2016-08-23
Packaged: 2018-08-10 16:38:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7852891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inquisitor_tohru/pseuds/inquisitor_tohru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Captain Phasma's first three encounters with Kylo Ren. For the 300 words or less prompt "You smell really nice".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perfume

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ladystark25](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladystark25/gifts).



Kylo Ren was odd.

Captain Phasma had come to this conclusion within the first few hours of their meeting. From his speech patterns, to the way he carried himself, to the cracked jewel in the hilt of the lightsaber he carried. But he was Leader Snoke’s apprentice, and far be it from her to question the Supreme Leader’s decisions. Even General Hux did not have that privilege.

The second time Phasma crossed paths with Kylo Ren was during their mission briefing for the Ottegan assault. He’d arrived late, all long strides and billowing capes, still wearing that mask of his. That in itself was not unusual – it was rare that she and her troopers were not in full armor, which, of course, included their helmets. But Ren’s eyes, eyes she’d yet to _see_ , could burn through steel and chrome. She wondered if Darth Vader had those same eyes, if the Supreme Leader’s gaze could pierce through armor.

She hoped she would not have the opportunity to find out.

The mission itself went surprisingly smoothly considering their quarry, Lor San Tekka, was long gone. For all his quirks, Ren was a capable warrior – no, _a knight,_ she reminded herself. Her leg still throbbed after he cauterized the wound with his lightsaber, but she appreciated the gesture. He leaned over as she folded herself into the seat next to him in the cramped shuttle.

“You smell really nice.” Yes, Kylo Ren was most definitely _odd._ Although her thin smile was obscured by her helmet, she felt sure he was aware of it.

“I _had_ heard there’s a vogue for blood, sweat, and ashes this year.”

“I was referring to your armor polish. It has a more pleasant aroma than the standard product.”

“Oh- thank you, Sir.”

“You’re welcome, Captain.”


End file.
